kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Engineer
Battle Engineers are armed technicians who carry sentry guns. They are used to primarily capture buildings, and as such killing is second nature to them. They serve as early game utility units. History Back then, The Errorlandian Resistance’s engineers were defenseless. They were killed very easily, and this was not good, especially for the rebels’ limited numbers. So, after a long verbal debate on whether or not they should actually train their engineers to fight, an engineer emerged, armed with a reliable Vector K10 SMG that can easily kill an enemy soldier up close. Battle Engineers often don’t get the respect they deserve from other factions. As per tradition, they should only be trained to use their tools, not taken to the firing range. They are, however, given the immortal tip to “always wear your hard hat”, so that’s something, at least. During the Post-Ultra War conflict, access to military personnel was limited by the clone zombies and many soldiers perished at their hands, including engineers. It was then deemed necessary to more-heavily arm their engineers and an autonomous sentry gun was made standard issue. It fired 7.62mm rounds at a steady rate that is still able to retain excellent accuracy. As for how they manage to carry it as well as a myriad of tools? It’s called a backpack, they shouldn’t have to carry it by hand unless it needs to be moved somewhere else quickly. Besides, they’re also carrying their gun in their hands; it would be counterproductive. Usage Battle Engineers are often used to capture buildings and that’s that. However, since they are armed, they can also intercept other engineers considering they can reach them in time. While it is technically a last resort, a Battle Engineer can actually take on a soldier. In fact, if the soldier isn’t ordered to attack him first, he might just come out on top! In order to support his allies if they need more firepower, they can be ordered to deploy a sentry gun. It can quickly kill enemy soldiers and temporarily lock down an area with proper placement. However, it will need to be packed up once it is no longer needed and can only be replaced by heading back to a barracks. This makes the Battle Engineer a viable asset to have in any infantry squadron, especially if they are outnumbered or holding a position. Quotes When created * Battle Engineer ready! * You were looking for me? When selected * I’m your man. * You’re coming in clear, commander! * The engineer is engi-here! * I’ve got what it takes! * Here to solve the world’s problems! * Who ya gonna call? * Engineering! * ...They gave me a gun? Annoyed (repeatedly selected) * Engi-HEEREE! * [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Wx7zI1W_5JI You’re'' the commander? Well I didn’t vote for you!] * ''Get on with it! * Yeah, I read you! Think I don’t? * Oh, shut up! When ordered to move * There? Okay... * Making my way there! * Is this place safe? * (with no backup) I don’t feel alone here... * I’ll take your word for it! * Without issue! * Sounds good. * Anything else? Garrisoning structure * Looks clear. * I’ll go take a look. * I’ll hide in there! * Hope it’s safe! Deploying Sentry Gun * Lock it down! * Deploying sentry gun! * Activating weapon systems... * That thing was getting heavy! When ordered to capture buildings * Just needs a splash of paint, really! * Okay, just cover me! * I’m going in... * Let’s set up shop! * I’ll take your entire stock! Defusing Bomb * Was it the red wire? Or the green wire? * Stand back, everyone... * I’ve got it all under control. When ordered to attack * You’re sure about that? * S-stop or I’ll shoot! * I knew it would come to this! * Okay, time to prove my worth! * I know what to do! In combat * Ha! Like the bite of a flea! * I’ve been hit! * Sir, get me out of here! * I won’t last long out here! * I’m being repressed! * I’ve got more for you! * I’ll win this war myself! When ordered to retreat * Help! HELP! * Legs, don’t fail me now! * I’m finally coming home! * Ow.. ugh, my leg... Trivia * The unit is a nod to an alternate playstyle in Team Fortress 2, called the Battle Engineer. In addition, the original Engineer class could build a sentry gun. * “Just needs a new splash of paint, really!” is a reference to how Engineers capture buildings in the Command and Conquer series. All they really do is give the building a paint job and then it’s all yours. Category:Infantry Category:Empire of ErrorLandia